


Your Presence

by uptotheblue



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptotheblue/pseuds/uptotheblue
Summary: Seungwoo knows that there's always 'him' by his side.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

> Hanya sebuah _drabble _yang dibuat dadakan jam setengah tiga malam.__

“Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini!”

Seungwoo membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat serta menyalami semua orang yang ada di sana satu per satu, mulai dari para kru hingga anggota timnya sendiri. Saat dirasa semua orang mulai membubarkan diri, Seungwoo pun kembali ke ruang ganti bersama manajernya. Ia mengganti kostum panggungnya dengan kemeja yang lebih sederhana dan nyaman dikenakan. Air mineral yang sejak tadi ia bawa lantas ia tandaskan dalam sekali tegukan besar; sebelum dirinya memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya pulang ke _rumah_ setelah aktifitas panjangnya hari ini.

Kepalanya bersandar ke jendela mobil dan matanya terpejam ketika kendaraan roda empat itu melaju dalam kecepatan normal. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang karena waktu sudah mendekati tengah malam. Seungwoo kembali terjaga dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar, mencoba mencari distraksi untuk rasa lelahnya. Dan sungguh menakjubkan rasanya bagaimana tubuhnya di jam-jam seperti ini dapat sedikit _terobati_ oleh segala sesuatu hal yang terlihat mengabur serta tertinggal di balik punggungnya.

 _Itu tampak seperti kehidupan yang terus maju ke depan, dan meninggalkan hal-hal buruk untuk tetap tinggal di belakang_ , pikir Seungwoo suatu waktu.

Pikirannya lalu berkelana, menebak-nebak kapan tepatnya ia mulai menginginkan hal ini, debut solonya maksudnya. Namun tidak pernah ada jawaban tepat untuk yang satu itu, karena yang Seungwoo tahu, yang diinginkannya kala itu adalah: musiknya dapat didengarkan, kemudian dicintai oleh semua orang, dan semua perasaannya yang tertuang di sana tersampaikan kepada mereka.

Jadi tidak masalah, meskipun ia harus merelakan beberapa jam tidurnya.

Tidak masalah, jika ia harus mendekam di studio lebih lama dari biasanya.

Tidak masalah, jika ia harus memeras otaknya lebih keras lagi untuk menyatukan bagian demi bagian agar menjadi satu kesatuan yang utuh dan layak.

Asalkan mereka, **orang-orang yang selalu mendukungnya dalam situasi apa pun** , bisa mendapatkan **yang terbaik** dari **dirinya**.

Entah berapa lama ia tenggelam dalam lamunannya, karena tahu-tahu mereka kini sudah tiba di tempat tujuan.

 _Dorm_ -nya, juga enam anak-anak lainnya.

Keadaan di dalam sudah begitu tenang, jauh dari kerusuhan. Tidak ada suara teriakan saling bersahut-sahutan dari Sejun maupun Hanse, Seungwoo terkekeh dalam setiap langkahnya. Sudah selarut ini, semua orang pasti sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Seungwoo terduduk di ujung ranjang setelah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian. Niat hati ingin mengecek ponselnya, namun _lockscreen_ yang ia terapkan dari berminggu-minggu lalu membuatnya kembali terpaku. Kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya turut melengkung, menciptakan satu senyuman di sela wajah lelahnya.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, dan berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apa pun, pintu di depannya mulai ia buka. Seungwoo mengendap ke dalam ketika dirasa yang dilakukannya barusan tidak mengganggu tidur lelap kedua penghuni kamar itu, Heochan dan Byungchan.

Ia memastikan _roommate_ Byungchan sudah benar-benar tertidur sebelum melangkah ke sisi ranjang kekasihnya itu.

“Malam,” bisik Seungwoo di telinga Byungchan, begitu rendah dan mendayu nadanya—hingga menyerupai ketukan angin musim dingin di kaca jendela. Yang dibisiki menggeliat, namun tidak membuka mata.

Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di lantai kayu, lalu memperhatikan Byungchan yang masih terlena dalam alam mimpinya. Seungwoo membawa jemari lentiknya menelusuri semua ornamen di wajah Byungchan, kegiatan yang sudah sering ia lakukan, namun tak pernah ada kata cukup baginya.

Mula-mula dari surai hitamnya yang menjuntai hampir menutupi mata, Seungwoo sibak helaiannya hingga dahinya tak lagi tersembunyi. Ia bubuhkan kecupan pada bagian itu begitu lama sebelum kembali menarik diri.

Lalu bagian yang paling Seungwoo suka, manik-manik Byungchan. Saking sukanya, Seungwoo bahkan bisa seharian tidak melakukan apa pun, kecuali menatap mata Byungchan. Mata yang selalu dihinggapi satu-dua bintang, termasuk Seungwoo sendiri.

Telunjuknya secara gradual menuruni hidung bangir Byungchan, ada rasa gatal ingin menjawil sampai menggigiti, tapi ia urungkan karena tak ingin mengganggu si pujaan hati.

Bibirnya kembali mendarat di pipi gembil yang lebih muda, mengecupi seraya menghidu aroma manis nan lembut; perpaduan vanila dan bunga-bunga yang menguar dari sana.

Sejurus kemudian Seungwoo berusaha menahan tawanya ketika sampai di belah bibir Byungchan. Pasalnya, si pemilik _dimple_ indah itu tertidur dengan posisi bibir yang terbuka, dan mendengkur lumayan keras. Mungkin efek atas rasa lelahnya syuting dari pagi sampai malam hari.

Baru saja akan bangkit dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah memberikan kecupan terakhir di dahi Byungchan, Seungwoo terlebih dahulu dikejutkan dengan pergerakan sang kekasih. Seungwoo menanti, ia turut menghitung jarum jam yang terus berputar serta mengeluarkan bunyi ‘tak tuk tak tuk’ ketika kelopak yang menutupi netra indah kesukaannya itu mulai terbuka.

_Satu ...._

_Dua ...._

“Kak Seungwoo?” Byungchan memanggilnya dengan suara parau. Ekspresinya terlihat linglung, antara percaya tidak percaya bahwa ada Seungwoo di hadapannya kini.

“Maaf, ya, aku jadi ngebangunin kamu.”

Byungchan menggeleng pelan, sepertinya tengah mengumpulkan potongan-potongan kesadarannya. Ia lalu menarik Seungwoo mendekat, dan mencium bibir prianya singkat. Rutinitas yang selalu dilakukannya setelah tidak saling bertatap muka dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

“Aku haus kayanya, makanya kebangun,” katanya meyakinkan, supaya Seungwoo tidak merasa bersalah. Ia melanjutkan, “Kakak kapan pulang?”

“Belum lama, kok.”

Yang lebih muda mengangguk-angguk. Wajahnya sudah lumayan segar, dan suaranya sudah tidak separau saat bangun tadi setelah meneguk segelas air yang selalu ia sediakan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Byungchan kembali bertanya, “Udah makan?”

Satu anggukan diberikan.

“Udah mandi?”

Anggukan lainnya menyusul.

“Udah ganti pakai piyama?”

Anggukan ketiga datang setelah pipi Byungchan dikecup ringan.

“ _Good boy_.” Byungchan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Seungwoo, seolah pria itu adalah _puppy_ kesayangannya. “Tinggal bobo, ya, berarti?”

Seungwoo tidak menjawab, pun segera beranjak. Pria itu malah menopang pipinya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas kasur Byungchan; memusatkan atensinya secara utuh kepada sang tambatan hati yang sejak tadi memang berbaring menghadapnya.

Sejujurnya Seungwoo agak berbohong soal rasa bersalahnya karena telah membangunkan Byungchan tadi. Ia tidak bisa menampik bahwa dirinya senang bisa memiliki waktu untuk sekadar mengobrol dan melihat kekasihnya dalam jarak sedekat ini di hari-hari sibuk keduanya.

Rasanya rindu, juga sayang.

Seungwoo sayang bangat sama Byungchan.

Byungchan yang memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seperti: menyuruhnya makan, menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat sejenak, meneriakkan ‘ _fighting_ ’ di setiap sesi _video call_ mereka, dan banyak lainnya.

Byungchan yang bisa menjadi teman bahkan sahabatnya untuk berbagi keluh-kesah tanpa pernah menghakimi.

Byungchan yang mau mendengarkannya, meskipun tak jarang pula melontarkan kalimat-kalimat bantahan.

Byungchan yang akhir-akhir ini mulai pandai mengontrol kata-katanya; apakah kata-kata tersebut memang pantas untuk disuarakan atau tidak.

Byungchan yang sedang menghemat uangnya, namun tetap mengirimkan sebuah _food truck_ kepada Seungwoo di saat dirinya sedang disibukkan dengan syuting video klip untuk debut solonya.

Dan Byungchan yang—meskipun tanpa diminta—selalu ada untuk Seungwoo.

“Tidur gih, liat nih kantung mata Kakak sampe kaya gini,” ujar Byungchan sambil mengelusi bagian bawah mata pria yang terlihat sedang menahan kantuk itu.

Ketiadaan respon yang dinantikan membuat Byungchan bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia bawa kepala yang lebih tua untuk beristirahat di atas pahanya, jari-jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menyingkap helaian lebat sang kekasih, dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan ala kadarnya di sana.

Ketika Seungwoo tampak menikmati dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, Byungchan mulai memikirkan sesuatu agar yang lebih tua mau beranjak dan pergi menjemput lelapnya, namun sepertinya, Seungwoo bersikap sedikit _keras_ malam ini. Maka, Byungchan pun menawarkan sesuatu yang pastinya akan disambut baik oleh pria itu, “Ya udah. Bobo sama aku, yuk?”

Seungwoo tidak akan pernah menolak untuk yang satu itu. Maka, ketika keduanya telah berbaring nyaman di atas kasur miliknya, Seungwoo menemukan rasa lelahnya hari itu menguap begitu saja.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak perlu terlalu khawatir untuk hari-hari melelahkan selanjutnya, karena akan ada Byungchan yang senantiasa memberikan tepukan-tepukan penuh kasih sayang di punggungnya, serta pelukan hangat yang menghantarkannya pada lelap seperti malam ini.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
